Jasmine
Jasmine is the deutaragonist from Disney's 31st animated 1992 film, Aladdin. She is the sixth official Disney Princess. Background Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, and thus, is a Princess. Jasmine's mother is rarely mentioned, and she is presumably dead. In the first film, Jasmine has become frustrated with the duties of being a princess, and longs for a life outside of the palace. This clashes with the fact that, according to the law, Jasmine must marry before her next birthday, which results in a problem because Jasmine wishes to marry for love rather than for wealth, glory and power. Jasmine is an official member of the Disney Princess franchise, and is so far the only Princess with an Arabian/Middle Eastern physical appearance. Personality Jasmine is a rather multilayered character; incredibly independent and strong in many ways. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she's up against. Whether it be her father, Jafar, or some other villain corrupting Agrabah, Jasmine won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself. This aspect of her character is greatly explored in the television series, where it is shown Jasmine is very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to the stereotypical princess that merely sits around on the sidelines. She is shown to take part in most of the political disputes and conversations, often gives her suggestions on how to make peace (which more often than not comes out successful) and is shown to have the same amount of respect her father earns. She is also very clever, shown when tricking Aladdin to reveal who he really was on the magic carpet ride. Aside from this, Jasmine is extremely compassionate and caring. Towards her kingdom, her family, her friends, and especially Aladdin, whom she treats as a best friend, as well as a lover. Together, the two share a strong bond, always open to one another's tendencies and ideals, and always looking out for one another. She's also a heavy influence on the former street rat's life- often standing as his primary motivation in completing a new goal for the better. As mentioned before, Jasmine cares a great deal about her kingdom, as has shown to sacrifice herself many times for the safety of her subjects. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, it's shown she has an outstanding desire to contribute to her kingdom, in ways that don't include flaunting her status as a princess. However, Jasmine is not without her flaws. She can, at times, be too fussy and opinionated, as well as incredibly stubborn. She can also speak without thinking from time to time. Several times throughout the TV series (specifically in "Do the Rat Thing") she is shown to have a difficult time accepting when she's wrong. Especially to Aladdin, in an attempt to deflate his sometimes prominent ego. Even so, she realizes her mistakes in the long run, and makes amends for whatever trouble she may cause, no matter the scale or circumstance. She also loves children as she usually kisses them, helps them, fawns over them, and saves their lives. A rather famous portion of Jasmine's personality is also her sassy and seductive ways. Being as opinionated and outspoken as she is, she's never afraid to give a sarcastic quip. She can also commonly be seen with a sultry expression, accompanied by seductive body language during her scenes with Aladdin throughout the franchise (often seducing him into doing things for her), and one particularly scene in the original film when she was distracting Jafar. Physical Appearance Jasmine is a very beautiful and voluptuous young woman with medium skin and long, lustrous black hair, big brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. She normally wears her black hair in a ponytail, held together by 2 light blue bands. She normally wears a light blue, cropped tube top revealing her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, allowing her figure to be shown, and matching pants along with blue shoes. For formal occasions, she has a purple outfit that covers more of her skin and a hair accessory. When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a red outfit with several golden accessories, such as a snake bracelet and gold earrings. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen. When Mirage tricks her into using a fake beauty potion, she begins turning into a lamia-like monster. Happening in steps, her legs transform into a tail, then all but her head is transformed into a humanoid reptilian body (arms still existing) with poisonous quills on her tail and red eyes with yellow slits. Finally, her hair turns into a cobra hood with her ears missing and patterns inside it that resemble her earrings. Songs *A Whole New World *Out of Thin Air Trivia *She is the first princess who is not from a European land. *She was the first princess who married with a man who were not a prince of birth. *She is, so far, the only princess who was not more important than her romantic couple in her movie. *She is, together with Ariel, the princess who have the most number of appearances at Disney medias, seeing she appeared at four movies and one TV series, without counting she made cameos at the TV series Hercules, House of Mouse and Sofia the First. * She is also the first princess who is from the Middle East, such as Saudi Arabia. * She is the second princess to have her own television series, the first being Ariel and the third being Rapunzel . Gallery Princess-Jasmine-princess-jasmine-22284262-1000-800.jpg JasmineRedesign.png Jasmine-disney-princess.jpg Jasmine1 1.jpg Jasmine with rajah.png Jasmine render.png Jasmine sitting pose.jpg 7d87a9292e75c04269ed3ecf03873ac1--princess-jasmine-costume-disney-princess-jasmine.jpg Au character disneyprincess jasmine nr b48d45d6.jpeg Character princess jasmine 7da1e27a.jpg Jasmine Pose.png 06 Jasmine.jpg 7d87a9292e75c04269ed3ecf03873ac1--princess-jasmine-costume-disney-princess-jasmine.jpg Au character disneyprincess jasmine nr b48d45d6.jpeg Au character disneyprincess jasmine nr b48d45d6.jpeg Character princess jasmine 7da1e27a.jpg Jamsine-princess-disney.jpg Download (177).jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Arabian Category:Aladdin Category:Aladdin characters Category:Middle Eastern Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deutaragonists Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Traditionally animated characters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Sofia the First Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Damsels in Distress